Merry Band of Bounty Hunters
by Steampunk Superhero
Summary: Sugi is asked to join a team of bounty hunters to take on a bounty. (Shops: Dengar/ Latts, more coming soon!) I will update when possible. Reviews wanted!


**A/N** : Wheew! It's been a long time! Got randomly inspired to start writing this, hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars.

P.S: this takes place before any important Clone Wars bounty hunters have met and is not related to any of my other fics.

* * *

Going up the elevator, Sugi looked at the numbers increasing slowly. Knowing she had some time, took her knife out and started wiping it down. She had just finished up a bounty and her employer, around the same time she had shown up to collect her credits, got a call from his security that there had been a break-in at his business. Sugi was only glad to oblige when he offered the job to her. So he gave her a pass key that would get her through any door and a hand held, palm sized touch screen that had all the security camera footage live. She would have the advantage. Her employer also stated that he would pay more if there was less damage.

The building was slightly creepy because parts of it were still under construction, namely the room where the break-in had occurred. It felt like she was in a horror movie, feeling tingles go down her spine. The adrenaline pumped through her body.

Re-sheathing her knife, she calmly took out her EE-3 Carbine rifle and made sure a full round was loaded in it. She loved the click with the sound of releasing air when she loaded a fresh charge in her blaster. The door to the elevator slid open with a slight whurr and she felt her amber eyes adjust to accommodate the darkness.

"OK, if I just broke in to the newest skyscraper on Coruscant, where would I be?" She whispered out load to herself. "Can't be looking for safes, codes, or data because they haven't even moved in to the building yet."

She walked down a long, durasteel hall. The whole right wall was transparasteel windows, showing the view of the Coruscant skyline and bright neon city lights in the distance. As she walked she noted the lack of any noise when her feet made contact with the floor. New building equals squeaky cleaned floors equals easier for predator to sneak up on prey. Good thing she was the predator.

"Could be looking for supplies." She continued. "Or there's something here that I don't know about that they want. But why would it be up here on the construction levels and not down on the finished floors below?"

Mysteries. Another thing Sugi loved about her job. She was usually very quick to figure out how or what her prey was doing or where they would be found. She glanced down at the security camera display and pressed a button so she could see all the screens at once. She saw where she was, on one side of a door. She looked at the next screen and made sure it was all clear on the other side before going through.

Pushing open the door, she had a feeling this was where she'd find the intruder. The room had a roof, but the walls weren't up yet, so the builders had put up milky, slightly transparent tarps where the walls would go. She stood still and listened for a good ten minutes.

Suddenly, she heard a soft, echo-y bang of metal. It sounded like it came from the other side of the floor. She quietly started working her way towards it. As she crept along, she keyed for the security footage to only show the 213th floor, where she was.

She heard another bang, this time it sounded closer and more to her left. She worked her way slowly through the maze of tarps, loving the eeriness of it all. It made her more alert and get her pumped for the probable fight that would ensue in the not too distant future.

She turned a corner and suddenly saw a dark figure with their back to her. Quickly stepping back behind a tarp and crouching down, she recovered from the slight surprise. She looked on the security footage and found them, luckily the camera had a front view of them. They were looking through parts and tools for something. She decided to act while she still had the upper hand.

"Sorry, this parts shop is closed." She jumped high, somersaulting through the air and planted a kick at the intruder's lower spine.

"Dang!" They shrieked with surprise and pain.

"You must be new to this." Sugi smirked, standing over the fallen man. "Now, you get two choices. We do this the easy way, you go to prison. We do this the hard way, I break a lot of your bones, you hurt a lot more than you do now, and you still go to prison."

The man, swung his leg across the floor into her ankles, tripping her. He got up and started to run.

"Hard way it is then. Fine by me, the hard way's more fun." She smiled.

Before she got up, she quickly pressed a button on the security pad that locked all the doors on the floor she was on. He wasn't going anywhere.

"There's no where to run. Might as well give up now." She called out, standing up.

Suddenly, a metal pipe was across her throat in a headlock of some kind. She cursed herself for letting him sneak up on her.

Then he started bending the pipe around her neck. Either this guy has been practicing bending heavy-duty durasteel pipes, or something was up. No one could do what this guy was doing, and if Sugi didn't act quickly, she'd have a twenty pound collar around her neck with no way to get it off.

She quickly elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over, and she snatched the pipe from his grasp, throwing it across the room and out of reach. He ran out an opening between two tarps, Sugi close behind him.

She saw him at the edge of where windows were yet to be installed. She quickly assessed the situation.

"Wait! Don't jump, there's a better solution to this than jumping off a 213 story building. Just put your hands up and put down whatever you just snatched." Sugi said, aiming her blaster at his head.

He jumped, but instead of falling, rocket boots on his feet ignited and he flew off. Totally unprepared for that, Sugi didn't get a chance to shoot him.

"Just my luck, strong freaks with rocket boots." She grumbled, turning on her comm to call her employer. "Hello? No, I didn't get him. No,… he flew away with rocket boots, I think that justifies the situation…. You don't have to pay me…. No, there was no damage… sorry I couldn't help anymore, but he probably won't be coming back anytime soon…. All right, good bye."

Sugi glanced down at her communicator and saw she had a message that had probably been left while she was fighting the intruder.  
It read: _Sugi, I have a bounty for you,if you're interested. I'm assembling a team of bounty hunters to do this job and I knew you had to be on the team. Meeting is at ten o'clock tomorrow morning at my estate. The address is below. If you don't show, I'll take that as a decline. - Tahmuras Vinter_

"Well, looks like I have an appointment tomorrow morning." Sugi grinned.

* * *

 **A/n** : Hope you are enjoying it so far. I will write more soon!


End file.
